des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
DES201-2018, Class Storyworld01a: Mission Design (Tibet) by 1702172, Noah
The following are the first few quests in the main story line for Tibet. Explaining what objectives the player will be given and how the story will be revealed to the player. (Insert Storyline Flowchart) Main Mission 1: Into Tibet- Gateway to Shambhala Summary: Make your way to the mine’s entrance, pass through the mines, fight off enemies, speak to travelers inside the mine, emerge into Tibet. Description: This is the first of the main story missions for Tibet-Gateway to Shambhala, It will explain a lot about about the main conflicts in the area without giving too much away. As ArcanaPort is the main way in and out of Tibet, many refugees and poor travelers wishing to escape the conflict within Tibet but can’t afford a ferry across to the island. Must now make the dangerous journey of traveling through the mines. As the player travels through the mines many travelers are attacked by the creatures that dwell within the mine. As well as the mine it self. The player can choose to help some of these Npcs out to gain a reward and some knowledge of the area or leave them to their fate. Level range: 20-60 Quest type: Get to location Unlock condition: Level 20 Closed condition: Arrived in Shokang Village Quest giver: Once the player has reached level 20 this quest is unlocked. NPCs involved: Trapped Miner, Refugees. Item Involved: none Rewards: +10 silver per miner/refugee rescued. Experience points: 500xp Main Mission 2: The Gateway- Gateway to Shambhala Summary: Speak to Rangdol, Follow Rangdol around Shokang village, defend Shokang Village Description: This mission explains the two sides of the conflict, in TIbet, and the artifacts both sides are searching for, to the player as Rangdol escorts the player around the village showing off the hard work put into the village of Shokang. This is done by the player following him to a location then him explaining what they are looking at and how that was built and the relative history of the village to the local area. With each location also comes another explanation of one of the factions or some history. With about five locations Rangdol takes the player. The final location is the guard tower at the entrance to the rest of Tibet. Here he explains how the Ro-lang have been raiding the town due to the lack to military in the area. While explaining this you both hear noise of battle as The Ro-lang begin an assault on the village. You are tasked with defending the village. After fighting the Ro-lang you speak to Rangdol, who thanks you for the help and gives you a reward. Tells the player that if the wish to fight for Tibet that the player should go to Lhumensa Outpost and that if you intend on staying in Tibet “they should pick a side before their war is forced upon you”. Level range: 20+ Quest type: Follow/Defend Unlock condition: Arrive in Shokang village Closed condition: Speak to Rangdol after the attack. Quest giver: Rangdol NPCs involved:-Kuchen(TIbetan Nomad) Item Involved: none Rewards: 15 gold pieces, 10 silver Experience points: 1000 XP Main Mission 3: LHumensai Outpost- Gateway to Shambhala Summary: Go to Lhumensa Outpost, Speak to Gyatso, Resukhanapan, and Shambhalan Description: The player needs to travel to Lhumensa Outpost to investigate more into the current conflict and how they can help/use it to their advantage. Once in the outpost the player can feel the air, as if on a knife edge between conflicts. Here they are tasked with finding information and is directed to speak to NPCs in the area. This is done using a circle on the map in the Outpost to direct them to area’s but not specific people. As the player goes around the Outpost speaking to people there are several they can run into: # Gyatso- This NPC will give the player tips to entering the main temple for a few jobs. # Resukhanapan Initiate - Looking to recruit for the Resukhanapan order, Offering massive amounts payment for work. # Shambhalan Priestess- Looking to recruit for the Shambhalan Order, Offering people to fight for what is Spiritually right. Option 2 will take the player to the ‘Resukhanapan Initiation’ quest line, Option 3 will take the player to the ‘Shambhalan Initiation’ quest line, and option 3 takes the player to ‘Gyatso’s favours’ quest line. This is one of the main splitting points for the main questline in Gateway to Shambhala. Allowing the player to join either side of the conflict or take Gyato’s path with the warning that the player will need to choose a side eventually. (All options will take the player to the same quest after these questlines) Level range: 25+ Quest type: Talk to. Unlock condition: Speaking to Rangdol after the attack at Sokang village. Closed condition: Chose accept the quest from either Gyatso, Resukhanapan Initiate, Shambhalan Priestess. Quest givers: 1.Gyatso 2.Resukhanapan Initiate, Shambhalan Priestess. NPCs involved: Gyatso, Resukhanapan Initiate, Shambhalan. Item Involved: none Rewards: 1 = Nothing 2= 10 gold 3= 5 gold Experience points: 500 XP Main Mission 4: Option 1- Gyatso’s favour Summary: Travel to the nearby forest, Kill ghosts until you bring out the Hungry poltergeist, Kill the Hungry Poltergeist, Return the Necklace to him. Description: Gyatso requires some items before he is willing to share some information. Some person items of his where recently stolen by Hungry ghosts seeking treasure not of physical value but Emotional value. He has lost a Necklace value to him and the player needs to go and get it. Level range: 25+ Quest type: Object Unlock condition: Speak to Gyatso Closed condition: Deliver the Necklace to Gyatso Quest givers: Gyatso NPCs involved: Gyatso Hungry Ghosts (Enemy) Item Involved: Gyatso’s Necklace Rewards: 7 gold Experience points: 1000 XP Main Mission 4: Option 2- Resukhanapan Initiation Summary: Speak to the Initiator, Take out the Shambhala forces, Report back to the Initiator. Description: After accepting initiation into the Resukhanapan order the player must be put through a test, to test if their money is worth being spent on the player and that they are truly able to carry out missions without a second guess. After meeting the Resukhanapan Initiator at their forward outpost. The player is given the task of wiping out a nearby Shambhala forces near a cave. Level range: 25+ Quest type: Enemy Elimination Unlock condition: Accepted the Resukhanapan initiate offer Closed Condition: Reported back to the Initiator NPCs involved: Resukhanapan Initiate, Resukhanapan Initiator Items Involved: None Experience points:1000 XP Main Mission 4: Option 3- Shambhala Initiation Summary: Travel to the Shambhala outpost, Speak to the Shambhala Priest, Travel to the destroyed village, clear of spirits, Report back to the priest. Description: After accepting the Initiation into the Shambhala order, you are taken to a Shambhala outpost near the River’s pass. Here you are introduced to a Shambhala Priest who explains why the Shambhala fight and how they fight always trying to stop the Resukhanapan from accessing the temple. And how fighting the Resukhanapan isn’t the only thing they do, helping the ones around Tibet is also a cause for concern. The player is then given a Dorje to send unrested spirits back to the their realm. And is sent to a destroyed village from before the re-enchantment. Level range: 25+ Quest type: Enemy elimination Unlock condition: Accepted Shambhala initiates offer. Closed Condition: Reported back to the Shambhala priest. NPCs involved: Shambhala Initiate, Shambhala Priest. Items Involved: Dorje Experience points: 1000xp